Minus One
by joel.underwood.5
Summary: This is the sequel to "Two Men Walk Into a Bar".


_**A/N: I claim no property of Days of Our Lives.**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sonny Kiriakis is sitting in his studio apartment. He needs little else between traveling for work and traveling to wherever Paul is. He has been spending his hours staring at a contact card laying on his table. He occasionally rubs the bulge in his pants as he remembers the man whose information is on that card. There's a rap at his door and he gets up to answer it.

A young man with an Asian cast to his features stands there. He's wearing faded jeans, a dull blue hoodie and a cap worn low over his sunglasses.

"**Come on in. It's nice that you could finally get around to seeing me."**

"**Aw, Sonny. It's only been a couple of days since you left that voice-mail." **He makes himself comfortable on Sonny's bed and removes his cap and sunglasses.

Sonny goes to his fridge and takes out two beers. He gestures with one bottle to the chairs in the sitting area. **"Paul, I called over a week ago."**

Paul's easy smile disappears as he moves to a chair opposite Sonny's. He notices the card on the table.

"**Do you know why I was so upset with you the other day?"**

"**No, but I guess it's that you've heard the latest scandal I've been named in."**

"**You know I don't pay attention to the stuff. What's going on, Paul?"**

"**Just a baby scare. My agent's contacts have already paid the woman off."**

"**Since you got a team contract, you've really been garnering a party-boy reputation."**

"**All the better for us when we want to spend time together, Sonny."**

"**That's my point for asking for this meeting, Paul. In the last four years, we've hardly been together."**

"**It hasn't been that bad, Sonny."**

"**Last week was our seven year anniversary! What did you do? You went to a party with Tammy Webber, the soap actress!"**

Paul's jaw drops and shock is evident in his eyes. **"Oh, god. I am so sorry, Sonny." **He gets up and kneels at Sonny's chair-side. He places a hand on Sonny's face and gives him a tender kiss. At the same time, Paul's other hand skims down Sonny's torso and starts to tug at Sonny's belt. He smiles with all his charm. **"Let me make it up to you."**

Sonny pushes Paul away and gets up. He takes a long pull at his beer. **"That's what I want to discuss. Fevered meetings between parties and ballgames is no longer good enough for me, Paul."**

"**You know how it is. I love you, Sonny, but I can't be an out professional athlete in a team sport."**

"**That's a load of bull, Paul. You have a contract. There are many active pro-athletes who've come out. You're just scared to commit to an openly gay relationship!"**

Paul comes up behind Sonny and gives him a hug. Sonny nearly smiles, then Paul moves in to nibble on his neck. **"I do love you so much, Sonny. I promise that-"**

Sonny shrugs him off. **"No more promises, Paul. I'm not happy. I want so much more. I deserve more! I want to end this."**

Paul turns back to the table and picks up the card. **"Is this why? You've met another guy?"**

Sonny stands stiffly, but there's a flash from his eyes. His voice is strong and deep, **"Yes, Paul."**

"**How long?"**

"**What?"**

"**How long have you been cheating on me?"**

"**Paul, you haven't been here for me in over four years. I met Will on our anniversary. He was attentive to me in public. We walked across the town square to his apartment together, Paul. We had dinner out and sat at the same table. I need a relationship where we are equals; a shared life, having each other's backs. You can't give me that. Please, let me go while I still care for you, Paul."**

Tears glisten in Paul's eyes. **"Could I have a little time to wrap my head around this? Prepare myself to say good-bye?"**

Sonny is touched. **"Of course, Paul. I have a business meeting in Salem in a few days. Until then?"**

"**Sure." **Paul smiles sadly and steps in for a hug. They hug warmly but briefly.

As soon as he walks out into the hall and Sonny closes his door, Paul pulls out his phone from his pocket and presses for an often used number. In a strong and cold-edged voice, he says, **"Yeah, I need your help."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Will walks swiftly through his living room to answer a knock at the door. He has clearly just showered and is pulling on a sky-blue tee as he moves. Opening the door, Will beholds a much older man in a dark suit and a fedora.

"**May I help you?"**

"**Mr. Horton, I represent the interests of Paul Narita. May I speak with you?"**

"**Please, come in." **When they are both seated, Will asks, **"Now, what is this about?"**

"**Mr. Horton, I'm going to be blunt. How much will it cost for you to forget Jackson Kiriakis?"**

Will beams. **"I could not possibly forget Jackson Kiriakis."**

"**Surely even a writer of your standing could use a little extra money. Perhaps, to put away in case he loses his job?" **The gentleman leans in with a predatory smile.

Will smirks but contrives to look interested.** "Why would I lose my job?"**

"**Well, if your chosen lifestyle comes to light, you could be fired or even lose your lovely home."**

"**Sir, this is the Twenty-First Century. I am an out gay man, and the entire town of Salem knows this. I own this apartment outright and let's just say that I have job security. Do you have anything else?"**

"**Someone in your family could come to harm if Mr. Narita isn't made happy."**

Will smiles broadly but there's a steely glint in his cobalt-blue eyes. **"My family is composed largely of police officials, noted medical representatives and powerful corporate executives with contacts on both sides of the law. You can do nothing to me or mine, but I could have you disappear before you can return to make your report." **The older man is absolutely stunned by Will's now bristling demeanor. **"Now, please leave my home."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A specially selected ring tone hits Sonny's ears. He doesn't even have to check the caller ID.

_**S-**_**Hey, Will.**

_**W-**_**Sonny, I wish this was just a social call, but right now I'm just so pissed off!**

_**S-**_**What's wrong?**

_**W-**_**Paul Narita.**

_**S-**_**What?**

_**W-**_**I just had a visitor who claimed to represent Paul's interests. He tried to bribe and blackmail me. When those didn't work, he threatened my family.**

_**S-**_**He did what?!**

_**W-**_**Sonny, I know I promised to keep what I know to myself. But I am on the verge of writing a thoroughly scathing expose` on your boyfriend.**

_**S-**_**Thank you for letting me know and for exerting such self-control. Let me see if I can talk to him. If not, I'll let you do what you must.**

They say their good-byes and Sonny sends a text message.

_**-Narita, contact me ASAP!**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

One place they often meet privately is a small picnic park. One table is almost completely hidden in the shadow of several mature pine trees.

"**What did you do, Paul?"**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Will called me. Someone representing you dropped by his apartment. He tried to bribe Will, bully him and threaten his family, Paul. I had to calm him so he wouldn't do anything YOU would regret."**

"**What can he do? He's just a writer. My agent and his lawyers-"**

"**Aha! That was it. You called your agent and he sent a lawyer to Will's place. Paul, Will was just a writer until he sued the magazine. Will owns SONIX and knows everything about you. Until now, he was a fan of Paul Narita."**

"**I did what I thought I had to, Sonny. I love you!"**

"**You've already lost me, Paul. Let me go before you lose what you really love." **Paul's face truly crumbles as he sits heavily on the picnic table.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_I'm going to stop taking showers if I'm going to keep having visitors just as I get out." _Will strides through his sitting room clad only in slim jeans and blue flip-flops. The open door reveals Sonny standing there wearing a clingy, gray sweater and black pants.

Sonny's smile lights up the whole apartment. **"Hey, Will. You look hot!"** He drops his bag and throws himself into Will's arms as they stumble to the sofa.

After a fiery make-out session (one in which Sonny loses his sweater), Will looks up at Sonny straddling his waist. **"Sonny, does this mean . . ."**

Sonny smiles as his eyes smolder. **"I'm yours. I'm moving to Salem as soon** **as I can."**

Will's lips stretch into a smile and he sits up to kiss Sonny. Once the kiss is over, Sonny stands up.

"**Will, we need to get dressed. As much as I love this look on you, I have dinner plans for us."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They are standing outside the front door of the Kiriakis mansion. Will is wearing jeans, boots, and a scarlet polo with a black leather trimmed collar, under a tuxedo jacket. Sonny has traded his sweater for a wine-colored Henley shirt under a black leather blazer.

"**Sonny, are yon sure about this?"**

"**I want to introduce my new boyfriend to my parents. After everything I've been feeling for the last couple of weeks, I'm sure you and I are meant to be."**

"**Sonny, I-"**

"**Now, I know that our mothers never got along, but I'm hoping that's not a factor. I haven't spent much time with Mom & Dad lately as they are so down on Paul."**

"**Sonny-" **The door opens and Sonny enters first.

Mr. & Mrs. Kiriakis both hug their son at the same time. When they pull back, Adrienne asks, **"You said you had some news for us. What is it?"**

"**Mom & Dad, I have ended it with Paul. I've already found a fantastic new boyfriend. I know it may be a little soon, but my feelings are so strong! I want to introduce him tonight,"**

Will steps inside with a shy smile on his face. Sonny takes his hand. **"Adrienne and Justin Kiriakis, this is-"**

"**WILL!" **Sonny's parents shout at the same time. Adrienne throws her arms around him and Justin shakes Will's hand in both of his. Will observes his flummoxed boyfriend.

"**Adrienne, I believe your behavior towards me has affected your son." **He grins devilishly.

**Oh, honey," **she pats Sonny's cheek, **"Will and I have worked on several charity events for children over the years. Oh, I'll admit I had initial reservations about him, but he soon proved himself."**

"**As for your father, Sonny; I had to have the town's most trustworthy attorney in my lawsuit against SONIX." **Justin smiles and takes a quick bow.

Sonny's smile slowly snakes across his face but soon shines fully. **"The guy I'm fast falling for has my parents' approval. I don't know whether to be relieved or worried.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After dinner at the mansion, Sonny asks Will to walk with him in the Horton Town Square and through the park. He just wants to revel in the fact that he could do so with his boyfriend who appreciates it, too. Again, they hold hands the whole time without realizing it.

Back at Will's place, their clothes fall like autumn leaves. They sixty-nine on the big leather sofa. This time, Will takes the opportunity to study the cleft in Sonny's backside.

The almost forgotten sensation of a tongue laving between his legs gives Sonny goosebumps. He lowers himself a little to make Will's reach more comfortable. Looking down between their bodies, Sonny asks, **"Will, would you like more of me?" **Will grins widely and slides out from beneath Sonny. He offers his hand and Sonny takes it. They adjourn to the bedroom.

A while later, they are facing each other in bed, fingers idly tracing patterns on skin.** "Sonny, where do you plan to stay when you come back here?"**

"**Well, I guess I'll stay at the mansion until I can find my own place."**

"**Why?"**

"**Why what, Will?"**

"**Sonny, I finally have a sweet, adoring, handsome man in my life. I have slept alone in this bed for longer than I care to think about."**

Sonny looks at Will with shining eyes and his killer smile. **"Yes, Will."**

"**Sonny, you-"**

"**Yes, William Robert Horton, I will move in with you."**

_**THE END**_

_**A/N: Comments most welcome.**_


End file.
